


Morning Star

by LilyofAzra



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Echotale, F/M, Post-Undertale Pacifist Route, Science Frisk, The Void
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-13
Updated: 2017-09-13
Packaged: 2018-12-27 08:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12077238
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LilyofAzra/pseuds/LilyofAzra
Summary: Chasing after a prefect ending, Frisk was aiming to save Gaster. She ended up saving someone else from the void. Someone who perhaps needed saving more. With twice the number of Sans, she might have to acknowledge her own jumbled feelings. Especially, when she isn't the only one determined to get what they want.





	1. Frisk would make a good scientist or engineer

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Lost Echoes](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5814301) by [trashcans_anonymous98 (lindigo)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindigo/pseuds/trashcans_anonymous98). 



> Loosely inspired by yoralim's Echotale au, Lost Echo, and Coming Home. (I.E. G!Sans and some of the themes of soul bonding aren't mine. I just liked them and wanted to write with them). Also a work in progress and not beta read, so things might change and chapters can be revised at any point. There are probably some grammar/spelling errors and bad puns.

 

She was going to save Gaster, without resetting. They had met in waterfall. The image still haunted her. But to be lost in space time like that. 

"Frisk." Flowey hissed as their phone buzzed. "It's Sans."

"Just ignore the phone. The instrument is almost ready." She glanced at the cheat sheet she made for the instrument and made a slight adjustment to one of the dials. After buttoning Sans lab coat, she inhaled. It was cozy and smelt like him, warmth and magic.

After talking to Sans about the instrument when he had been in a bit of a sharing mood (Which was rare, she had better luck herding cats.), she had gone through a ton of Wikipedia articles, random sites, and educational YouTube videos. In the end she only had a vague idea of what she was doing. But with enough determination to form a hypothesis and to try.

"Welph, we can always load if this goes wrong." Flowey hit ignore on the phone and ready his position by the lever.

"But Sans might catch on by then." And she wanted this to be a surprise, something that would cheer him up. If anyone deserved a perfect ending it was him. He would get his father back.

And she could save someone again. Maybe together they could figure out how to restore Asriel. She pulled out a black swirling piece of cloth from her pocket. Something she had gotten when she encountered Gaster. Gently she placed it on the metal discus then feed it into the proper slot. Before double checking the sheet once more.

"Ready Azzie?" She pulled down the safety glasses, nodding to Flowey who put on a pair of sunglasses and flipped off the main lights leaving the room dimly lit.

"Ugh. Let's just do this." He put a leaf on the lever matching Frisk's gaze.

"One."

"Two."

"Three!" She hit the button as he pulled the lever.

The instrument whirled to life. In the glass chamber, a small black ball grew.

"Is it working?" Flowey scuttled to Frisk's shoulder, and half hid behind her head.

"Maybe?" She watched intently as the ball expanded to the size of a basketball, hand hovering over the emergency stop just in case.

Then the ball swirled into a flat plan and rose up in the chamber. Once it reached the top, a boot peaked out then another before a whole body fell into the chamber. The ball immediately dissipated. The instrument hummed briefly before quietly shutting down.

"Is he Gaster?" Flowey peered around her shoulder, lifting up his sunglasses. However, the skeleton's back was to them and the wall was on the other side.

"He looks kind of like Sans does too."

Frisk took a step closer to the chamber, taking note of the matching black leather jacket and pants. 

"He's got holes in his hands like Gaster."

"Hmm... do you think we manage to transport a young Gaster?" Frisk tried to lean around the chamber to get a good look at his face. He seemed to be asleep.

"No." Flowey shook his head. "I remember Gaster at this age. This guy looks completely different."

The skeleton in the chamber shifted.

"You know how to get him out right?"

"Umm..." She picked up the sheet once more, trying to decipher Sans' messy writing. Half of which was in symbols.

"Frisk!" Flowey whisper yelled.

They both watched as the skeleton began to wake up. Stretching one arm then the other, raising a hand before his face. Then placing it on the glass in front of him. He attempt to stand but ended up falling back down.

"Do you think he's dizzy?" Frisk winced in sympathy as he fell.

"Where's the intercom thing?" Flowey hopped off her shoulder for the nearby table that had a scattering of charts and a radio intercom.

"Got it." He heaved it up and tossed it Frisk.

Frisk tapped against the glass and held to intercom to her ear pressing the button. "Hi."

He whirled around, putting his back against the chamber and arms against his side. He blinked up at her twice, yellow gaze confused.Then he laughed. And laughed until yellow tears started to leak down his eyes and he took great grasping breath.

She tossed a confused look to Flowey, who merely shrugged. Once he stopped laughing, Frisk smiled tentatively at him giving a little half wave.

"How'd you figure out how to save me, doll?" He gave her a relieved smile.

"I-" Frisk felt her cheeks flushed. There was something about him that pulled at her.

"We were aiming for Gaster." Flowey interrupted from the table.

"Azzie." Frisk hissed while covering the intercom. "We spoke about this."

The skeleton's gaze flicker for a moment, just a flash of disappointment.

"Anyway I'm Frisk and this is Flowey. Who are you?"

"G." He sighed. She didn't remember him. If this was even the right time line. Frisk wearing a lab coat was...It gave her a look of confidence. Once he got passed the sheer incredibility of it. Where or when even were they. Judging by Frisk's age and Flowey's appearance this had to be one of the better runs. Was she his Frisk though?

"Could ya let me out?"

"Umm..." Frisk pulled out the paper once again. Flipping it to side she found the image of the chamber, scrunching her nose up she looked at the chamber in front of her. Before squaring down and hitting a button.

"Frisk wait-" Flowey raised a leaf as if he could stop her.

The instrument released some steam as the glass cylinder lifted off the platform and G was freed.

Frisk held out a hand to him.

He took it, pulling her down into an embrace. It took a moment for him to let go but he needed to check something.

"Can I see your soul for a sec?"

"What?" Frisk wasn't sure about the sudden hug, but there was something in his gaze. A lost almost desperate expression.

"Okay." It wasn't like all the monsters in the underground had pulled it out for battles before and this seemed benign.

"Frisk this is a bad idea." Flowey cautioned as he crept closer to the phone that was lifted on the table.

G wasted no time, gently coaxing the heart shape soul to his hand. This had to be a good run, with how kind this Frisk was. However was she the one from his timeline.

The heart gleamed a bright red. He brought it up closer with his eye. There, hidden beneath a layer of red. He coaxed the piece of him he had left with her to the surface. She was his Frisk.

Even if she had forgotten him. 

"What is that?" Frisk asked a little dazed by the contact, but gestured to the small lavender heart swirled with yellow that he had pulled up from her. There was a warmth fluttering in her chest. It felt different then any time her would had been brought forth before. Was it because he was actually holding it in his hand?

"It's-

"You marked her!" Flowey seemed aghast and scandalized all at once. "I'm calling Sans." He picked up Frisk's phone and hit Sans' number.

They were bound to get into trouble. Especially since they managed to teleport someone random. A stranger who was still holding Frisk's soul in the palm of his hand.

The phone rang. 

"Where are you?" Sans leveled voice came out through the speaker.

G didn't want to let go of the soul in his hand. Plus it would give him a slight advantage over this Sans. He cradled it closer to himself with one hand, his other arm wrapping around Frisk herself.

"We're in your hidden lab." Flowey shot a glare at G as he explained.

Frisk was having trouble focusing. She just felt warm and cozy like someone had bundled her up in a ton of blankets. It was as if a long distant memory was tugging at her mind. The conversation between Flowey and Sans was lost as if her ears were stuffed with cotton.

"what is going on here?" Sans arrived in a blink. Before his gaze focused in on her and G.

"Sans." Frisk breathed out. Voice sounding distant even to herself.

G pulled her closer not saying anything yet. His eye dancing with yellow magic.

"Frisk." Sans took a step forward, not paying any attention as Flowey climbed his arm bone to his shoulder.

"Hey bud," It felt like he was staring at an almost reflection of himself, if he had been closer in appearance to his father. "mind letting Frisk go..."

His right eye started to gain the faintest tint of blue as he focused on Frisk's soul.

"How'd you manage to mark her soul so quick?" There was something peculiar about the mark. Almost...

"He just pulled out her soul and rotated it a bit. Then the mark was there." Flowey briefed him eyes still trained on G. "Isn't that right Frisk?"

Frisk heard her name, brown eyes snapping to Sans and Flowey. Sans seemed upset. She tried to blink the drowsiness off.

"Yes?"

"I put it there a long time ago." G finally spoke, more to Frisk then anyone else. He shifted them so that he brought the soul in front of the owner, gently stroking the little heart. The small yellow and purple heart spiraled between the two colors. He let go of the heart watching it return to the owner.

"well..." Sans grinned a little wider, then held out a hand. "it's simply Sans-santional to meet you, Sans."

"Suppose it takes one to know one." G took it, letting the other skeleton pull the both of them up. Frisk ended up in between them.

"Was it the accident that did this?" Sans gestured to the face.

"A second one. It was simply to die for."

"gotta love your style. it's very punkster."

"Yeah. The old man anchor me outta that jam."

"What?" Frisk blinked owlishly between the two of them. Her thoughts coming into better focus.

"Come on Frisk." Flowey hopped onto Frisk's shoulder and attempted to tug Frisk away from both Sans.

"Sans is apparently having a bonding moment...with himself."

"That's not even funny." G scolded at the flower, but he let Frisk go.

"how'd you get here anyway?"

"Frisk is a budding engineer." G leaned against Sans still not feeling fully restored. They both gave her a gentle smile.

Frisk felt like her cheeks flushed twice as bright.

"yah she really knows how to fix something up. this old piece of junk been broken for ages. real proud of ya kid." His smile faltered for a moment "though you did endanger yourself and Flowey running the instrument by yourself."

"I had a cheat sheet." She showed Sans the sheet that had a combination of both of their notes. Sans grabbed it letting G study it over his shoulder.

"aw sucks kid you were aiming for bringing Gaster back?"

"Yeah."

"Well I'm glad you manage to grab me from the one place I rather a-void." G shudder a little bit. If he was in that place for a moment longer...

"Are you okay?" Frisk took a step towards G and Sans.

"Now that I've seen you I am, doll."

"Boo. That's cheesy." Flowey stuck out his tongue at G.

"hey kid. i'm gonna take him upstairs to my room to rest."

"Okay." And just like that the two of them were gone.

"Well. We can try and bring Gaster back tomorrow."

"Frisk!"

"Or maybe the day after."

"Frisk. Has anyone spoken to you about soul bonding?"

"No..."

"We should get Dad to explain it. I'm not the best candidate at this. I didn't even know monsters and humans could soul bond. Actually I think they said they would go into more detail when I got older."


	2. Flowers in the backyard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sans actually gets along with himself fairly well. Frisk and Flowey talk and plot. Maybe they could get their parent back together?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I'll probably work on editing this chapter again at some point. Maybe I ought to get a pun book. For better puns.

"was it alphys?" Sans helped G to his bed.

"No. It was all of us. We hooked the core up to the old timeline instrument trying to bring back Gaster." G leaned back against the pillows. Memories of the incident would always be crystal clear.

"heh. frisk attempt bringing gaster back and we get you. i wonder if the mark you made had anything to do with it. what cha wanna be called anyway, other then other me?" Sans sat down on the bad next to G.

"G"

" _geh_. that'll be easy to remember."

“That was hardly a pun.”

“yeah, gotta give me a while to build up some material. i’ve got a skeleton of Sans jokes.”

Silence.

"why'd you do it?" Finally, Sans asked the thought that’s been burning in the back of his skull.

"Mark Frisk?" G will never regret that decision. Especially, now that he could be with her, actually be with her. Only, she had forgotten him.

"yeah." Sans glanced away. The image of Frisk’s soul, what would it look like with his mark there as well? They’ve been friends for years now. Mostly, it’s been comfortable relationship, even if he wanted more of her attention.

"You haven't thought about it?"

"heh." Sans shrugged. "hard to have a conversation with the kid without Flowey there. that flower is rooted to her." Frisk was still younger then him. So he had waited before pursuing anything, especially with that parrot of a flower on her shoulder all the time.

"Tell me about it." G leaned back against the pillows on the bed, pulling out a monster cig. "That's one thing constant between our timelines. He can sometimes even remember them."

"neither of them remembered you though." Sans was never sure exactly which timelines Frisk recalled. The ones where the demon had possessed her were the worst. He had nightmares of killing her, of Papyrus being gone.

"It was a unique situation. Fixing it required forgetting." He blew a swirl of blue and yellow smoke.

"seems a little bonely. that uniqueness prompt the marking?"

"She was the age she is now." He closed his eye sockets. The memory was fresh in his mind. A smile of sunshine in a field of echo flowers while the world slowly fell apart. "You want to mark her too."

"well, you being a me and i being a you. it's apparent that we both love her." Sans was always willing to acknowledge what he felt to himself, writing it in his journal. He wasn’t really that surprised that he could fall for her multiple times.

"You haven't done anything about." G studied Sans expression

"would you have if you hadn't been prompt to by whatever happened?" It took a lot to motivate them to action.

"No." A ray of light in that mess. "You should. We both could share her and later finish the bond."

"i could manage to share with myself. don't think i'd manage with anyone else. you want to stay here then?" It would be fun teaming up on Frisk, especially, if she would easily get flustered.

"Paps alive?"

"yeah." Sans grinned. "got that red car and everything. it's been a good timeline. hope it won't reset." Maybe it was the fear of a reset that prevented him from ever fully confiding his feelings to Frisk. If they did date or get somewhere then they may have to start all over again or worse. He had to kill her, kill them. He didn’t want to go back to that hell.

"The demon?"

"silent as the grave. frisk is just frisk. no talking to herself in the rare moments she's alone." It gave him hope.

"Her soul felt lighter." G wanted to hold her again, his Frisk. He wondered if it had just been the circumstances they were facing or if this difference actually meant something. Exhaustion tore through him, going from the void to here to Frisk.

"don't think anybody has explain soul bonds to her yet."

"I did once." G couldn't help the yawn. His sockets already closing, the cig having burned itself out.

"get some sleep. i'll go find the kid, see if i can get her without her sidekick. need to have a word with her about the dangers of messing around with that instrument."

 

* * *

 

“Let’s go to Dad for advice about the soul bond. Mom’s been…Mom still likes to baby us. I don’t think she like us going out and being mark by G.” Frisk climbed the stairs out of the lab, opening the cellular doors to the woods behind Sans and Papyrus home. There was a small trail that led directly to Toriel’s backyard. 

“Mom’s got more a temper than Dad does anyway.” Flowey nodded solemnly at her shoulder. “Especially if they talk about the soul bond they had shared. At least she’s on more friendly speaking terms with him now. Maybe, they’ll get back together.”

“It’s been 7 years, Azzie, since we left the underground.” Frisk picked a couple of black berries from a nearby push, plopping one in her mouth and offering one to Flowey.

“And they are on speaking terms. He even helps Mom out with her own garden and comes over for dinner on Sundays. Just give it another few years. Before you know it, we could have another sibling.” Flowey claps his hands for emphasis.

“What?” Frisk stopped mid step. A younger sibling. She had never thought about it before.

“Just think how cute they would be. A little ball of puff.” Flowey began to paint an image. “Making cooing noises and everything. We won’t even have to take care of them when they through a fit. That’s what Mom and Dad would do.”

“Aww. I wonder if they have any baby pictures of you for comparison.” Frisk teased lightly. Though a younger sibling would be awfully cute. Maybe Mom could warm back up to Dad. They had been in love once, enough to have had a soul bond and for Asriel to exist. At least she thought they did. Frisk sometimes wonders what life would have been liked if Chara had never died. If they had still existed. At the end of it, they shown they were capable of change. They had truly cared for Asriel.

“We could have a little sibling Frisk, imagine the fluff.” He continued on blithely.

“I’ve never had a younger sibling.” Frisk wasn’t sure if she was a fit role model or anything. In the back of her head she heard _I just wasn’t ready for the responsibility._ No she would be the best sister ever. Plus she still had Flowey with her. “You and Chara are my siblings. Maybe we should?”

“Frisk…should I- I just don’t want to disappointed them. I-They’d hate me if they ever knew what I did.” At the end of the day, he was the only one who remembered what he had done. Nothing was ever truly erased.

“Well, I could always tell them about all that Chara and I did. You never went as far as we did. And if they’ll still want me, after that, then they’ll definitely want you.” Even after all this time, she still hadn’t confined in her family about what she did, but she could do it for Azzie. Maybe get Sans to help her tell them, who was the only one who knew she could reset, but he didn’t like talking about past timelines all that much. He’d get nightmares sometimes though, and text her in the middle of the night. Maybe it was time.

“You would tell them?” Flowey was surprised and a little nervous. They had agreed that it was best to just let everyone be happy and ignorance was bliss.

“About the time lines? Maybe it’s time? It’s not like I can restart anymore. Not since Chara moved on. I don’t even know if I can still save. I can’t go back, but” She still had moments when she was filled with determination to see something through and it felt like a save. But she could no longer fall back into the darkness and go back. Not anymore. She had died so many times. Mostly against Undyne and Mettaton. Though there was that one timeline where greater dog had killed her tens times mostly due to his own exuberance. Frisk always kept some monster food on hand now.

And she had just agreed to help Asgore out as an ambassador for monsters; it would be even her official job for a year. She hadn’t wanted to do it when she was younger, so afraid of facing her bio parents again. What if they actually wanted her back or to take her away? Or they finally wanted her gone for good? What if Toriel and Asgore wouldn’t want her anymore if she told them? Now that she was old enough, she could make it on her own now, but still. If something were to happen…

“What happens if I die?” Frisk felt the ghost of pain of a shattered soul. Once she realized she could come back, dying had stop bothering her. But now? Would they really care if she were gone for good? Maybe it would be…

“I might not come back.” She felt her breathing increase. “I don’t even know.”

“Frisk,” Flowey tugged at her shoulder. “let me down.”

Frisk knelt extending a hand out for Flowey to hop down onto. He exhaled before he was engulfed by a red light.

Asriel stood in front of her. For a moment, then he knelt with her and swept her up in a hug.

“You’ve gotten taller again.” She mumbled into his shoulder, taking comfort in how warm he was. “And fluffier.” Her voice was a little weepy.

“It’ll be okay Frisk. No matter what the others say if you tell them, you’ll still have me. We’re family.” Asriel patted her back.

“Thanks Azzie.” Frisk held on tighter for a moment, breath hitching as silent tears glimmer down her face. They just knelt there on the floor for several minutes, until Frisk calmed down.

“And I thought I was the cry baby.” Asriel teased as he let her go.

“Want to go lay down and listen to some spookwave tunes? Napstablook sent me a new mix cd.” Frisk loved it when Napstablook sent her music they had little notes that were all _I hope you like this………… I’m sorry………you probably won’t……._

“Sure. We’ll time how long I keep this form with music.”

“Can I get a piggy back ride? Since you’re taller then me now.” Frisk made grabby hands.

"I've been taller then you for a while now." Asriel complained but turn around any, crouching onto his knees.

"Not when you're a flower." Frisk hopped up. "You are the coolest bro. Papyrus has nothing on you."

"I doubt Sans would agree." Asriel headed back towards their mother’s house, aiming for the forest that ran along the backs of most of the home. She would be teaching at this time of day. He rarely went out in this form at this time of day. The last thing he wanted was for it to be common knowledge that he, as in Asriel, was still around. Maybe after Frisk confesses about the timeline shenanigans.

They meander through the woods a little. Frisk would occasionally point out various birds. Enjoying the birds singing. There was a lull on the conversation before she spoke again.

"Do you think he's mad at me?"

"Who, Sans?"

"Yeah." Frisk lowered her head against his shoulder.

"We knew he wouldn't be happy with us even if it did work." Asriel sighed as he shift Frisk on his back.

"I know, but he's seemed so down lately. I think he's still expecting me to reset."

"You've never told him you couldn't." They still haven’t told Sans about Asriel either or what happened with Chara.

"I told him once I _wouldn't_ , but I don't think he's ever truly believed me." Frisk pouted.

"He doesn't know that you might be able to die for real now. After all this time you never told him. Frisk what if he gets stuck in a flashback?" The thought of Sans hurting Frisk again…He didn’t know if he could fight Sans alone, even as Asriel.

"It would be no more then I deserved." What would it like to be gone? Everyone would probably be sad.

"Just like I deserved to be stuck as a flower?" Asriel stopped.

"No Asriel. You should be like this all the time, getting to someday spoil a younger sibling and everything." Frisk clung tighter to his fur, enjoying the few minutes where they could hang out like this.

"Then you deserve to live and not to die, especially by Sans. I think it would rattle his bones if he did hurt you."

"Did you just make a pun?" Frisk giggled a little.

"Maybe. Don't tell the skeleton." Asriel ducked his head, as they followed the trail to Moms house. It’s not like he actually liked puns or anything.

"Do you think he actually cares about me? A former him, I mean G, did what mark my soul? What does that even mean?” Frisk liked hanging out with him. They would occasionally grab lunch together and exchange puns. He’d help her with some of her homework and answering questions about time and space. They even went to that one seminar at the university Sans work/took classes at. Most of the other activities were all grouped based like having spaghetti night with Papyrus. She wondered if part of the reason he hung out with her was just checking up on her. Why then did a former him? He had held her soul so close. “I don’t get it.”

"Neither do I. Only that soul marks like that are big deals. If Mom saw-" Their mother had become more overprotective and more active in actually dealing with issues. Instead of just passively waiting or not voicing her thoughts.

"Mom wouldn't overreact that badly." As long as Frisk explained herself, Toriel tend to be understanding and supportive.

"Want to bet?" Asriel grinned. It would both get Sans in trouble and make Frisk realize how much people cared about her. Maybe he could make sure that Papyrus was there as well, just so that Sans couldn’t live it down.

“No. I’ve gambled with you before.” Frisk pouted, dodging an over hanging tree limb.

“And lost every single time.” Asriel smirked, as he round the final turn before they would reach Toriel’s.

“We should ask Mom and Dad about the soul bonds at the same. They’ll be so awkward by being around each that they won’t be too hanged up about mine.” Frisk smiled a little at her plan.

“It could get them back together…” Asriel stopped suddenly.

“Mission cute younger sibling would be a go.” Frisk trailed off as she too saw Sans loitering by the back door.

“Oh great.” There was no way that the skeleton didn’t see a giant goat. Maybe if they turned around now, he’ll get lucky and-

“hey”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please comment.

**Author's Note:**

> I've an image of Frisk and Flowey dressed up as Yzma and Kronk. It's sort of ridiculous. (Though I think Papyrus would make a better Kronk.)


End file.
